At present, image sensor chips in the terminals on the market such as mobile phones (such as (Charge-coupled Device) CCD or (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) COMS) acquire color information mostly by utilizing the CFA mode, i.e., covering a layer of Color Filter Array (CFA) on the surface of the pixel array. The relevant color information can be obtained through the CFA. Currently, the CFA format of the most widely used is Bayer format filter array, which uses the RGGB (Red Green Green Blue) combination rule.
However, with the development and application of infrared technology, the single CFA model cannot provide the infrared information required for image processing. At the same time, as a device of components with high integration density, a mobile phone has no more space to place two chips of visible-light image sensor and infrared-light image sensor. Because it is contrary to the current mainstream trend of miniaturization of mobile phones, there is no doubt that it will greatly increase the production cost.